dolor en el corazon
by michelle-guzman
Summary: cuando se ama , y esa persona va a casarse con otra ,y tras eso lleva el fruto de producto de una noche en su vientre , aparece un gran dolor en el corazon , Akane sufrió , pero su sufrimiento no duro mucho ShindouxAkane! PASEN Y LEAN!


_**eh hecho este fic , es un poco triste pero tenia que hacerlo QwQ!**_

* * *

**Dolor en el corazón **

.

.

.

era una fria noche ,que nevaba con delicadeza.

Akane Yamana , chica hermosa con una linda personalidad.

estaba bajo aquella nevada , recostada bajo un arbol , con una herida en su costado , cuya roja sangre brotaba sin parar.

Akane tenia una mirada perdida en el cielo.

-_por que tenemos que sufrir?...-_

Akane rozo la nieve con sus suaves dedos , mientras pequeños copos caían en su suelto y ahora largo cabello que le llegaba mas abajo de la espalda.

por que aquella tristeza que nacía en su corazón?

por el hombre que decia haberla amado.

Shindou Takuto , un chico popular y apuesto , el mejor de todos, era el hombre perfecto para ella...lo fue .

la chica alzo su mano y miro el rojo carmesí de su sangre.

mientras que toco su vientre con ternura.

-_ perdóname bebe...-_

su voz era tierna con un toque angelical.

ella le amaba tanto , tanto que se entrego a el en una noche de pasion , ya que Shindou estaba despechado , a Akane no le importo que la usara para satisfacerse , pero causo una consecuencia.

Ahora en su vientre esta el fruto de aquella union .

Akane Yamana huyo de todo , de todo , ella habia uido de Inazuma Japan y se centro en unos bosques , al saber que el hombre que ella mas amaba,iba a comprometerse.

"_se anuncia el compromiso de el hijo del gran empresario Shindou Takuto con Okatsu que se llevara a cabo esta semana"_

su corazon se habia roto , en mil pedazos , pero ella sabia que pasaría , ella sabia que el no la amaría ,pero tenia una pequeña esperanza en su corazón, aquella pisca de esperanza que se desvaneció al ver aquella noticia

ella sentia que su vida se escapaba .

_-AKANE!_-

escucho la voz de lejos de la persona que ella mas habia amado , pero que era el causante de su sufrimiento.

es una ilusion?...por que tenia que ser tan doloroso.

Akane miraba a la figura que corria hacia ella , sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse lentamente a causa del frio invierno.

-_por que?...-_

se preguntaba , el le habia causado tanto dolor , el estaba feliz con Okatsu no? entonces por que? por que fue a buscarla?.

los ojos de Akane se cerraban mientras veia a Shindou corriendo , creia que era una ilusión ...pero no lo era...

el en verdad estaba hay , corriendo con todas sus fuerzas dirijiendose hacia ella.

-_AKANE_!.-

Shindou la tomo con sus fuertes brazos y la alzo de la nieve , asustado vio su sangre y corrio alejandose el lugar con Akane en brazos.

Akane abrio lentamente los ojos y se veia en una camilla y Shindou corriendoa su lado sosteniendo su mano.

por que la rescato?...se preguntaba ella.

se diacnostico ataque de lobo en una de la costillas de la chica.

horas despues

Akane abrió sus ojos y se encontraba en una amplia habitacion , con flores de hermosos colores adornándola.

pero lo que mas la cautivo , fue ver a su amado arrodillado y recostado en la cama , dormido , tomandole la mano.

el había estado hay , toda la noche, ella pudo notar unas lagrimas secas en el hermosos rostro de su amado.

_-...ah llorado?...-_

por que?..por que? un monton se preguntas se formularon en la Yamana.

Akane se toco su vientre preocupada , y se alivio al sentir a la luz de sus ojos aun con vida dentro de ella.

Takuto abrio sus ojos , miro a Akane despierta , este la abrazo de tal forma como si nunca quisiera dejarla escapar.

-_...Shin-sama..._-

susurro su delicada voz a los oidos de Takuto que era como la mas bella melodía.

-._..gracias a dios..._.-

Akane sintio claramente las lagrimas del Takuto.

_-por que viniste por mi?._..-

le preguntaba Akane bajando la mirada

-._..nunca permitiré que ni tu ni ,mi hijo mueran y se vayan de mi lado...-_

Akane abrió los ojos de par en par.

hijo? como el sabia que ella esperaba un hijo suyo? , la razon...Aoi y Midori...ellas eran las únicas que sabían...

-._..te lo dijeron no?...no debí decirles...-_

-_NO DIGAS ESO!...por que querías ocultarme a mi hijo!?...y ademas...ellas me lo dijeron por que estaban preocupadas por ti , por poco te pierdo...-_

Akane sintio que su corazón se partía.

-_perderme?...no bromee...no me hables como si yo fuera tuya y alguien importante para ti después de que vas a casarte con Okatsu-san!.-_

_-..Akane yo no...-_

_-!jamas te importe! ,aquella noche solo me usaste por que estabas triste de que Okatsu-san se fijara en otra persona! NUNCA ME QUISISTE NI UN POCO!.-_

lagrimas cristalinas empezaron a brotar de los hermosos ojos lilas de la joven

-_NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS!.-_

grito enojado Shindou.

el la tomo de los hombros y beso los carnosos y suaves labios de la chica.

su consciencia la obligaba a intentar liberarse , pero su cuerpo y corazón la traicionaban.

- _ no me casare , por que desde aquella noche ... descubrí que no amo a Okatsu...y por que fui tan estúpido y no me di cuenta de que la persona que mas me amaba y yo quería realmente , estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo , y ahora lleva lo mas importante de mi en su vientre._-

Takuto acaricio el vientre de su amada con tal amor que la hizo llorar.

-._..m-mientes...-_

ella se negaba a creerlo , por que todo parecía un sueño.

-_no lo hago...y para demostrártelo...Akane yo te amo... cásate conmigo...-_

había sacado de su bolsillo un hermoso anillo de diamantes con un rubí en el centro,.

de verdad no podía creerlo...Shindou Takuto , estaba hay , pidiéndole matrimonio.

estaba atónita , no sabia como reaccionar de la sorpresa, las lagrimas se la chica caian sin parar , el chico limpio sus lagrimas delicadamente .

_-..y-yo...-_

_-..dime que si...-_

ella movia sus labios intentando buscar palabras para describir como se sentia , pero no salia ninguna , pero si salio una

_-...acepto...-_

sonrio con un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Takuto sonrio como nunca y beso los suaves labios de su ahora futura esposa.

_-te amo Akane...-_

_-...te amo Shin-sama..-_

* * *

_**como quedoooooo! , espero que les haya gustado!**_

**_NO OLVIEN LOS REVIEWS! _**

**_besos!_**


End file.
